Hetalia: World War 3
by Austriamochi
Summary: Denmark has declared war on America. But it's not just the two of them, it's the Nordic 5 vs. Allied Forces!
1. Declare

**Privet readers~! I have something to say about this story...****  
**

**If you get easily offended or anything like that, I suggest you don't read on. I want to be at peace and continue to type(confidently) for the people who want to read this fanfic u-u**

**Characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day at the World Meeting. The nations were discussing just as they normally would. England and France were fighting, Canada was trying to attract attention, Russia was talking to Latvia and Lithuania(although it was more like he was scaring them), Poland was telling Russia to stop, Greece was sleeping, China was offering snacks, and, in the end, Germany yelled at everyone to just shut up. When all of the countries heard this, they settled down, and took their seats. Once everyone was ready to begin, America stood up and took charge.

"Alright dudes, we are going straight into discussing world problems" He said with his obnoxious American accent and he looked at all of the countries to make sure he had their attention. "Let's start with whaling" he said and focused his blue eyes at 5 people, who were sitting near each other. "Nordic States, we need you to stop whaling since some of the whales are now endangered. By the way, nobody is allowed to object!"

A tall man stood up. "What!? ya serious!?" he said with a Danish accent, it was Denmark. "But we need it!"

America sighed and looked at him. "Well, you're killing way too many whales" he replied, "you guys need to stop"

Denmark was getting angry. "Aren't you guys objectin'!? he said looking at the four others sitting next to him. "We need it, don't we?!"

The man to Denmark's right sighed. "You're too loud, brother" It was Norway, he looked at America and simply said, "America, I object"

The man next to him also nodded, "I also object" It was Iceland.

A man who was on the left side of Denmark also nodded, it was Sweden. "Agre'd. R'ght, Finny?" He said with a thick Swedish accent and looked at a smaller man who sat next to himself.

"Yes mister Sweden!" he replied with a Finnish accent, "I also object!"

Denmark nodded and laughed. "See? We all need it!" he said looking back at America.

However, before the American had the chance to continue his speech, another man stood up. "So what if you need it! For once, I agree with this git. You need stop whaling." England said.

"I agree with America, da~" another voiced joined in, with a Russian accent. It was Russia, who was smiling as usual. "You guys should stop"

Canada and France just nodded. The rest of the countries either nodded or shook their heads. This made Denmark grind his teeth.

"I've had enough of ya, America!" he said and walked towards him. His foot stomping on the light red carpet, making a loud "thud" noise as he took each step. Norway pulled on the Dane's arm. "Stop it" he said as Denmark was trying to pull away, "don't do anything stupid"

America walked towards him, but not too close in case Denmark planned to attack him. "He's right" he said, "just agree, dude" Denmark didn't reply, he just looked at America for a while and stood there. All of the countries eyed him, wondering what the Dane would say next. Finally, he spoke up.

"I... I..." he stammered, "I... declare war!"

All of the countries eyes' widened and Denmark looked straight at America's shocked eyes. "I declare war!" he said again, almost yelling, "You, the Allied Forces against us, the Nordic 5!" The rest of the Allies and Nordics just stared at him.

"Are you insane!?" said Norway as he finally let go of Denmark's arm. The rest of the Nordics and Allies didn't respond.

"No I ain't!" replied Denmark, looking at his surprised brother. "Just... trust me on this one"

America wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He hadn't expected Denmark to just, explode like that. He never thought the Dane would think to declare war over a yes or no topic that could have easily been resolved.

America cleared his throat. "...Fine" he said and simply walked back to his seat. England sat next to America and whispered into the American' ear. "Are you sure about this, America?" his voice filled with worry for his used-to-be colony. America merely nodded in response. Denmark sat back down with a smile on his face.

Germany then stood up and asked if he could continue the meeting. America, once again, nodded. The meeting continued under Germany's control. America didn't say a word during the remainder of the meeting, neither did Denmark. Nobody knew what either nation was thinking about; their expressions were especially hard to read. But, both had creepy smiles on their faces. Somehow, some could tell what was going on in their minds with those smiles, most already picturing what they could be thinking.

It wasn't going to be a pretty picture

* * *

**Update(12/6/12): This has been revised and edited**

**Review please, they make me decide to continue or not. Even without them though... I'm still going to continue~ **


	2. Pairing

**Chapter 2**

**Place: London, England**

"Alfred, are you sure about this?" England asked as he drank his favorite black tea from the white cup. He was on the phone with Alfred, who was, preparing for war. "You can handle him by yourself?"

"I told you already" America replied, rubbing his forehead. "I can deal with him myself. The rest of you Allies can deal with the other Nordics"

Arthur sighed. "Fine, if you say so. There is no way I can stop you anyhow..."

"We'll hold a meeting at your place, okay?" Alfred asked. Arthur heard what sounded like ruffled papers through the phone. "5 days from now."

Arthur nodded. "Alright, see you then" He hung up the phone, Alfred did the same.

England set his phone down and rested his head on his arms. "What am I going to do with him..." He mumbled to himself. He grabbed his phone and dialed Russia's number.

**Place: Moscow, Russia**

Ivan was looking through his office window, which was facing Finland, his neighbor and new enemy. The scenery was beautiful and simple. The white powdery snow was falling on the ground. A forest of dead leafless trees bundled together as if to keep each other warm. Finally, his sunflower garden was covered with snow. The serenesilence was disturbed when his phone rang. Ivan sighed and when he saw that England had been the one to call to him, he answered.

"What is it, Arthur?" Ivan said with a hint of annoyance.

"Ivan" Arthur said, "Is it you have it ready?"

Ivan smiled and chucked. "Of course I do, don't worry"

"Good, when I'm set, I'll let you go for it" Arthur said, taking a sip of what Russia was sure had to be tea.

"Alright" He replied simply.

"By the way, Ivan" England said before he had a chance to hang up.

"Da?"

"The next meeting is in 5 days, my place"

"Alright, spasibo*"

On the other end, Arthur heard the beep and set his phone down once again.

**5 days later...  
Place: London, England**

The Allies were a sitting on a table that would fit 6 people. America started the moment the rest of the Allies hadarrived.

"Alright countries!" he started off, like he did most meetings. "I have everything planned for this. All of you follow my plans and we won't fail!"

Everyone nodded, not really paying attention to him.

"Good, you all agree" America said folding the paper and tucking it in his pocket "Also, I talked with Denmark and we made rules"

"What kind of rules?" England asked.

"Simple ones, ones that wouldn't cause huge changes or involvement with other countries" He replied and took out another piece of paper, reading it out loud:

1. When a country loses, the winning country earns one point.  
2. The side with the most points wins the war.

This time, everyone was paying attention. They looked at him and at each other, nodding that the rules were fair, if somewhat strange. None of them had ever participated in a war with rules of any kind.

"So, I made a list of who is going to fight who" he said, taking out a piece of paper from his suitcase. He read it out loud:

America vs Denmark  
England vs Norway  
Russia vs Sweden  
Canada vs Iceland  
France vs Finland

Again, everyone nodded to their placement. This seemed really fair and it was almost perfectly equal. (A.N: by the way...they aren't crack pairings, these pairings exist it's just some are uncommon~)

The meeting continued on, the countries either agreed or disagreed over America's ideas. Finally, America got hungry and decided on a short break.

England saw America chatting with Canada and signaledRussia to come with him, Russia nodded and walked with him out the door.

"Seems that America has changed our plans" England said with a low voice, just in case anyone else werearound to hear. They both walked down the stairs close to each other.

"It doesn't matter, England" Russia said, smiling. "At least our plan isn't that far off from his thinking, we won't get in trouble"

"I suppose you're right..." he said, "He shouldn't mind us changing the rules just a tiny bit" They reached the end of the hall.

"And what would that plan of yours be England and Russia?"

They both stop dead in their tracks and England turned to see America standing behind them, Russia didn't budge.

"A-America...!" England said, sounding quite worried, "how is everything?"

America glared at him and walked towards them. "Stop acting like nothing happened England, what were you two talking about?"

England tried to think of a good excuse but came up with none. As America walked closer, England was getting more and more worried.

"Say, Amerika" Russia said calmly. America and England look at him. The Russian slightly turned his head and looked at Alfred. "Why do you think that you can always get your way?"

America stopped and looked at his violet eyes. "W-well..."

"You can't always be in control of everything" He said cutting off the American. "May I ask if I can change your plans just a tiny bit? By the way, I won't take no for an answer."

America wanted to say no nonetheless, but he wasdealing with Russia here, not the other countries. Who knows what he would do to him if he were to answer no?"Fine. Then why don't you tell me what these plans are?"

Russia simply chuckled and walked towards the loud nation. He whispered near his ear and said two words: "You'll see" That was all the Russian said before he walked back up the stairs.

England followed Russia, not saying anything to America along the way. America stood there, a bit worried. The way Russia had said that made him shiver with fear. He just hoped it wouldn't make the war get too bloody.

* * *

*Spasibo - Thank you in Russian

* * *

**Updated (1/23/13): This has been revised and edited **


	3. RussoSwedish

**Chapter 3**

**Place: Stockholm, Sweden**

Berwald was on his way home from the meeting that was held at Denmark's place. When he arrived home, he saw Tino making supper.

"Welcome back, Su-san!" Tino said, greeting him cheerfully, "did you buy the things that I needed?"

Berwald nodded and set down a bag of groceries on the table. "..." He walked back outside and looked at the gray covered sky.

"Looks l'ke 't w'll snow ton'ght" He said to himself and sighed. "Hope the All'es d'n't st'rt 'ttack'ng r'ght 'way..."

**Place: Border Checkpoint of Russia and Finland**

Ivan was walking through the white field of snow, carrying his pipe in his right hand. He walked all the way until he reached the border checkpoint area. He stopped and called Arthur from his phone. By two rings, he picked up.

"Are you ready, Arthur?" Ivan asked, with a faint smile on his face.

"All are set" He replied, "If you need me, just call me. You don't need to say anything, just call"

Ivan chuckled. "I'm not weak, I can handle him myself, just like during that war"

"If you say so" He said, sighing "still, we're allies, I'm supposed to be at your aid"

"I know, I know" He replied, getting a bit annoyed and bored. "Anyway, go for it"

"Alright, watch yourself out there, Russia" he hung up the phone.

**Place: Stockholm, Sweden**

Berwald and Tino were having dinner like normal. They watched T.V. as they ate. Berwald finished eating first and waited for Tino to finish. Then, his phone rang. He stood up and picked up the phone.

"Be r'ght back" He said and answered the phone as he walked out of the house. "Halla?*"

"Sweden!" said a voice, it was Norway.

"Ja?**"

"Go to the border checkpoint of Finland and Russia! No time to explain, hurry!" Norway hung up the phone.

Berwald had a very bad feeling about this, he immediately ran back inside the house and grabbed his coat, hat, and sword. Tino was worried seeing him run all of a sudden.

"What happened?!" He said, getting up.

"Stay h're!" he said before he ran outside.

**Place: Border Checkpoint of Finland and Russia**

Russia was waiting for Sweden to come. He stood there, silently and started to tap his foot. Looking up, he notices the clouds forming.

"Hmm...it looks like it will snow soon" he said and heard loud footsteps in the distance. "He's here"

Sweden was running through the forest, his heavy breathing could be heard clearly through the silence. He never thought that this war would start immediately. When he reached the checkpoint area, he saw a tall figure standing there. He slowed down his pace and stood before the checkpoint, standing on Finland soil.

"Privet***, Sweden" Russia greeted him with a smile on his face. "Good to see you again, hm?~"

Sweden didn't reply. He observed for any signs of traps or surprise attacks. Russia seemed to notice his behavior.

"Don't worry, Sweden" he said, "there is nothing to be worried about, it's just you and me"

He didn't want to believe the Russian's words, but he didn't find anything suspicious around the area. He started to walk, but stopped. He realized that getting out of Finland soil means no turning back.

"Hm?" said Russia, almost teasing, "What's wrong? running away?"

Running away is the last thing Sweden would want to and think about. That would make him a laughing stock, especially Denmark. Calling for backup would create more bloodshed, so that's out of question. Last thing left to choose, and it wasn't the greatest choice, especially when dealt with Russia.

"Russland****" He said and drew out his sword.

"Hmm...reminds me of the good old days, huh Sweden?" He said with a creepy sadistic smile. "I wonder how this will end~"

Sweden was about to snap. Bringing up the Russo-Swedish War***** made him shiver. He couldn't protect Finland at that time, Russia took him away. Now this would be the chance to get what he deserved those years ago.

They charged at each other

-World War III begins

-Russia and Sweden at war

* * *

*Halla - Hello in Swedish

**Ja - Yes in Swedish(in this situation)

***Privet - Hello in Russian

****Russland - Another name for the country Russia, also the original name before renamed to Russia

*****Russo-Swedish War - War between Russia and Sweden. Sweden won the war. In this case though, Sweden and Russia are mostly focused on the Finnish War that was part of the Russo-Swedish War.


	4. AngloNorwegian

**I'm so sorry for the delay! It's been like, almost 2 months...? Maybe more? ._.  
I had a writers block, school, and other crap TT^TT  
And now, here is the long awaited Chapter 4!**

**Oh, and this chapter was a bit rushed, so sorry for some of the grammer and spelling .w.)|||**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Place: Kristiansand, Norway**

Norway was running quickly to the pier where he was supposed to meet someone, that someone being Russia. His long, black cape flying as he ran. Earlier, he was just eating his dinner, relaxing when his phone rang. The caller didn't say his name, but he knew right away it was Russia's voice.

"Go to the pier in Kristiansand in 35 minutes or earlier, or else"

He dropped his fork, stood up, grabbed his cape, and ran like there was no tomorrow out the door. Around 32 minutes have past and he reaches the pier, out of breath. Leaning on a lamp post, he tries to catch his breath.

"I'm so tired..." he said, as he looks at the sky above.

The night sky was always a marvelous sight. There were constellations to be found, hoping for a quick shooting star to pass, or admire the bright moon. This time though, the clouds seem to block the starry sky. Looking straight ahead, the sea breeze felt chilly and the waves crashing the shore, loudly. Although it felt different this time...the waves sounded louder than usual. He notices a large boat sailing close to the shore. It looked familiar, but his tiredness made his memory go blank. Also, a man standing on the deck caught his interest anyway. Squinting his eyes, the figure looked clear. Not to mention very familiar.

"...England" he snarled and looked at his disturbing face of his. His smiling face was starting to piss him off.

England's boat was getting closer to the pier, his smug smile plastered on his face. The plan was going as it should be. Luring Norway thanks to Russia was a success. Counting on Russia to complete the other half of the plan, he would finish the other half... even though the second part of the plan is separate from Russia's. Other than winning the war, he had his own reasons.

"Hello Norway" England greeted him, happily.

"What do you want, England?" Norway replied, his breathing going back to normal. "I though Russia-"

"Oh, him?" he said cutting him off, "he went off to deal with Sweden" He takes out a stick that had a star on it, it looked like a small wand. He started to twirl it.

Norway then realizes that it's a trap. He thought Russia wanted to see him, in a one-to-one conversation, but England was the mastermind behind this "meeting". For some reason, he notices the area around him wasn't the dock anymore, but on the deck of England's ship.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" England asked, slowly walking towards the Norwegian man, "do you want to know my reason?"

"Not really"

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because you're going to tell me anyway"

England sighs and twirls the wand again. A rope sitting nearby started to rise and wrap around Norway. He tried to get it off with his magic, but his magic wasn't able to beat England's. The rope tightens and Norway lays there like a hopeless fish that was caught by a fisherman.

"Just lay there and don't try anything" England said and started to walk away. "We'll be there soon"

Norway was struggling to his feet, then notices his feet were tied together as well. No point in trying, he might as well play along.  
Almost an hour had past since they left the pier, England then stopped the boat in the middle of the sea.

"Alright!" he cried happily and looked at the helpless Norwegian, "we have arrived!"

The ropes on Norway dissolved and Norway stood slowly. "What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled as he look at his surroundings, "there is nothing but sea"

England smiled and opened a book he was carrying. "Well... I just didn't want anything or anyone noticing us have fun..."

Norway notices a magic circle around England, he was casting something. The next thing he knew, England pointed a finger at him and his finger shot out a lightning bolt. Norway jumps to the side and the shot misses.

"The reason why I brought you here is to prove that my magic is better than your!" England admitted and he felt great to let it out.

So this is what this plan of England's is all about. Who had the best and strongest magic? It was true though, they both argued along with Romania about who's magic was the strongest and best. Having a little magic war would probably prove something.

"You think your magic is better than mine...?" said Norway, about ready to fire a shot. He was getting excited in the inside about this clever idea of England's.

"Of course! But, let's have a little duel to find out!"

England shoots out another lighting bolt and Norway shoots fire from his hands. As the two elements make contact, it explodes with black smoke hanging in the air.

* * *

-World War III begins

-Russia and Sweden at war

-England and Norway at war

* * *

**I'll try to update quicker! ;w;**


	5. Reminisce

**Chapter 5**

**Place: Border of Russia and Finland**

_They charged at each other._

Sweden was first to go on the offense, he brought his sword down on Russia. Luckily, his quick reflexes saved him and used his pipe to defend himself. A loud clang was heard as the two metal objects made contact, echoing in the silence. The weight of the sword seemed to get heavier, and Russia was forced to go slightly down. Sweden raised his sword again and slashed sideways at him. Russia took a big step back.

"He got stronger, that's for sure" Russia said to himself, changing his stance to defensive.

Russia's strategy was to go on the defensive side until Sweden got tired, which would make him move slower. If all went well, he could easily beat him down till he surrendered. Maybe not surrender; just knock him out to score a victory for the Allied Forces. Sweden's strategy was to find Russia's weak spot, or at least tire him out. If possible, break his pipe so Russia would be defenseless.

The Swede went after him and swung his sword at the Russian. Russia took a risk and swung his pipe quickly at the hand that held the sword. Sweden held back a painful scream as the pipe hit his hand really hard, thus dropping his sword. Russia grunted as the sword was able to slice a little cut on his arm. Lucky for him, it wasn't deep.

The Swedish man stumbled back a little and held his hand. The power of the Russian's swing was incredible, he never thought it'd hurt as much as it had. On the other hand, Russia didn't look bothered by the slice and decided to use this chance. He ran towards him and punched him in the stomach, hard. Sweden curled up to lessen the pain. Without mercy, Russia swung his pipe down on the poor Swede's back. His legs couldn't support him and he knelt down on one leg. His hand, stomach, and back were throbbing with pain. He couldn't handle this pain all at once.

"Do you surrender?" Russia said smiling sadistically at the man. This was going by faster than expected. Deciding that the fun shouldn't end just yet, he added, making his voice sound Finnish, "...Su-san~?"

This made Sweden snap. He forcefully brought himself to stand, grabbing the sword lying next to him. How dare he call him that! His rage exploded and without thinking, he slashed Russia's leg. The Russian stumbled back, falling onto his back. He sat up and looked at his leg; the cloth was now dark red. It was starting to spread quickly and it dripped from the spot. He growled. To his disgust, he noticed the Swede was towering over him and was staring down coldly. He stared back without moving and simply smiled at him. Sweden's deep blue eyes were burning with hatred as he looked at that smile and at those beautiful violet eyes that were mocking him. Looking at said eyes reminded him of a couple of years ago, when he was in a similar situation like this. Except that he had been on the ground, Russia had been towering over him, and the violet eyed man had been carrying a shorter man over his shoulders. He still remembered the haunting words the Russian had said that day:

_"Don't worry Sweden, I'll take care of your wife~! I'm sure he'd love to stay with me rather than a scary man like you~"_

The memory made him loose his mind, and, once again without thinking, he brought down his sword on the Russian. The violet eyed man rolled away in time and the sword landed where his chest had previously been. This gave Russia a new strategy, a very risky one. He was planning to piss Sweden off enough so that he wouldn't know what he was doing. If that happened, his body would be wide open. Yet, he had to be careful. He didn't want to underestimate the Swede's power, especially if he's that angry. Alright, time to put the plan into action.

"Taking a rest Sweden? Or are you just a coward~?" He said and walked backwards, his smile widening.

Sweden growled and went after him with his sword.

Russia chuckled with enjoyment.

He was going to enjoy this.


	6. Unpredictable

**Sorry for the long update, was busy with Winter Break and exams =_=  
But here it is! Enjoy~ .7.**

**(This has not been edited but will be in the near future)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Place: Albany, New York, U.S.A.**

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, Alfred was enjoying his late morning at his house, in bed. He didn't bother getting up, even though he felt hungry. Alfred had been feeling weird since last night. Like, there was something big happening that he wasn't informed about. Then again there was Russia and England's plan. That irritated him the most. He sighed and stared at the ceiling, watching his ceiling fan go clockwise at a rhythmic pace. How peaceful... until he heard his doorbell rang. Groaning, he slowly got up, put on a shirt, and walked downstairs.

"I'm coming!" he shouted as the doorbell rang the second time. He opened the door to see his brother, Matthew.

"H-hey Alfred" the Canadian greeted him with a smile.

"Oh, it's just you," Alfred replied and stepped back, "come in"

Matthew walked in and sat down on the couch. He looked at his fingers and fiddled with them. Alfred went to the kitchen and got them a cup of water. Walking towards his brother, he notices that something was wrong with him.

"Hey, you alright bro?" he says while handing him a cup.

Matthew takes it and quietly thanks him. "U-um... I don't know about this"

"What do you mean?"

The Canadian takes a sip before starting. "You know, about this war with the Nordics" he continues to stare at the floor, not meeting his brother's eyes.

The American sighs and sits next to him, glancing off to the side. He sees the cars passing from his window. "Yeah... But it's not my fault that we got into this mess"

Matthew nods and takes another sip. Silence quickly takes over and the twin countries sit there. In the next building over, there was a short man looking at their window. There was a bed spread covering him so he camouflaged with the sky.

"Why do I have to do this..." he whispered to himself, "this is just cruel of Denmark..."

He saw Alfred in front of Matthew through the window. At least they don't notice him, not like they could anyway. There was a sniper next to him, he takes it and points it at them. Aiming at Alfred, he slowly puts his finger on the trigger.

"...Please forgive me, America"

He slowly moves it to a better and different position and pulls it.

* * *

**Place: Somewhere in the Atlantic Sea**

_England shoots out another lighting bolt and Norway shoots fire from his hands. As the two elements make contact, it explodes with black smoke hanging in the air._

Norway's troll appeared and he was about to cast another spell. As the smoke cleared, England was hold out his wand with the star on top and it was glowing. He to, was about to cast something. The star was storing something from the atmosphere and it shot out a beam of lightning at him. Norway made a magic shield that reflected the attack , making it shoot back at him. England suddenly grew wings that were made of snow white feathers and dodged it by flying up. The beam hits the magic shield and it disappears completely.

"W-what the...!?" Norway's eyes widen a little at this shock. How could he grow wings, just like that!?

He felt very light all of a sudden. Looking around, he was floating and then looked below him, his troll friend was lifting him up. Now both countries were in the air. Without hesitation, Norway casts a fire spell and four fireballs form around him. He says something in Norwegian and they go straight at him. England flies away and the fire follows after him. Luckily, the magic barrier extended as he flew farther out. At least he wouldn't crash or something. He casts another spell and lightning bolts go after the fire. Most of them miss, but two were able to be eliminated. Two fireballs were left.

The British man stopped and put up a magic shield, making them disappear as they made contact with it. He suddenly was caught by two huge pair of hands. Struggling was useless and he saw the troll of Norway's was the one who got him. "W-what the...!?"

Norway summoned two fireballs on his hand. "Surrender England! And I might spare your life"

The Brit rolls his emerald eyes. "Pffft- yeah right, it's not like its going to hurt me"

Pointing at England, the fireballs go zooming at him. He hides a smile. England on the other hand has a trick up his sleeve. As the fire gets closer, England disappears and the fire hits Norway's troll. It didn't do any effect on him so he let the flame slide.

"Tsk, where are you?" the Norwegian looks around, seeing no human soul anywhere. Did he run away? No, that just wouldn't be right. Used magic to make himself invisible? Possibly. He took out a small pouch and opened it, revealing a lime coloured powder. Taking a fist full of it, he throws it up in the air. The powder spreads like smoke and covered the whole area. Norway looked for the disappeared Brit again. Before he turned around, something head butted his back. He fell and slid from the impact. It was a small greenish creature, it was hard to tell since it blended well with the powder. It had wings and long ears that stood straight up.

"Good job lad!"

There was a familiar voice heard nearby, Norway couldn't tell where though, nor his throbbing back didn't even care. "Where are you England!? Show your self!"

England laughed, showing schadenfreude in his laughter. "But the fun just got started!"

Another lighting bolt was shot at Norway. He luckily dodged in time before it electrocuted him.

"I better think of something fast..." Norway growled to himself, "or this bastard is gonna kill me!"


	7. Worries

**Chapter 7**

_"...Please forgive me, America"_

_He slowly moves it to a better and different position and pulls it._

A loud bang was made as he pulled the trigger. Even with the cities uproar, the bang was able to fit in and overpower the noise. The bullet pierced through the window, thus breaking it instantly. It then went through its target, instantly making a red circle around it. He shot his shoulder, dangerously close to his heart. The man fell hard on the floor, his eyes wide open with fear and confusion. His consciousness was starting to fail. On the other hand, his brother went down on his knees to check his condition.

"H-hey! You alright!?" he said quickly and put two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. It was rapid beating.

He heard sirens from the shattered window, the ambulance was coming. Thank you random person that called 911. Looking at the window, he sees a small head on the rooftop near them. It quickly disappeared. He must be the one who did this. Looking back at his poor brother, he checks again. His breathing was heavy and starting to grow shallow.

"Stay with me! The ambulance should be here soon..." he told him. He felt a hand hold on to his.

"...Thanks" He smiles and slowly closes his eyes.

The room started to feel quiet, minus the city background. He started to shake his brother a little.

He slowly set his head on top of his stomach. He held on to his hand and on the wound that had blood slowly spreading. He swore he heard his heart beat, but his mind was off somewhere to pay attention.

"Bro...?" He shook again, but harder.

"Bro...!?" Harder.

"Matthew...!?" Sniffle.

"Canada...!?" Tear.

"CANADA!"

* * *

He heard it from afar, the cry of sadness.

Finland continued to look ahead, covering his face from the crowd. He quickly walked towards a car and opens the side door. Putting the his bag in the back seat, he goes to sit in the front.

"How did it go?" the driver was looking through the window, then at the short Finn.

He didn't reply and was on the verge of tears. "...Okay... It went okay Iceland"

He nods and drives off. It was silent in the car, but was cut off by a small sob. Glancing at the Finn, he was trying to hold back a cry.

"I know how you feel..." he sighs, "I don't understand why Denmark wants you to do this"

Finland sniffs. "...I'm fine actually, but it's sad to see America and Canada like that..."

Another moment of silence comes in, which was the last. They reached their destination, a runway. The got out of the car and went into a small jet that was waiting for them.

"Hey Iceland" Finland finally said, looking down at a gift from an old friend. It was a cross of some sort.

"Yes?"

"How do you think Sweden is doing?"

He looked away. There was something Iceland knew that he didn't.

"...What's wrong?"

"...Sweden... He's..."

"He's what...?"

Iceland quickly takes out a photo from his bag underneath his seat and hands it to him.

"There happened to be a Finnish guard to take this picture" he said, not making eye contact with him.

Finland slowly takes it, scared of what the picture holds and even more slowly examines it.

Iceland swore he saw him tremble.

* * *

**Place: Hospital - Albany, New York**

Alfred sat nervously in the waiting room as he waits for his brother's condition. He covered his face with his hands to hide his muffled sobs. The clock was ticking away, but the sound mocked him. The ticking noise was making him wait endlessly, like an hourglass pouring a large unknown amount of sand. The sand on top not moving an inch, but it still poured. Finally, right when the final grain of sand reached the bottom just like the rest, the surgeon came out.

"How is he...?" Alfred said and looked up to meet his gaze.

He said heavily, which sounded like a bad thing to Alfred. "Well... He lost conscious due to his blood loss. Luckily, we were able to stop it before he lost more. Don't worry... But..."

There it goes, his hope goes down the drain. "But...?"

"He won't be able to get out of the hospital for at least a maximum of 2 weeks. He needs to rest and recover. If he quickly recovers, he can be out of here in a week"

Alfred sighed with relief. "Thanks... Can I visit him now?"

The man thought about it. "He's asleep right now. You can't come into the room yet but you can look through the door window. But you may visit him later today."

He nodded and thanked him again. Walking towards the door his brother was in, he saw him.

Matthew was on the bed, his glasses next to him (somehow unharmed) and his shoulder was wrapped in bandage. After many years of war and battles, he was used to seeing things like this. The problem being that this was his brother, he wasn't used to it at all. Standing there for a few more moments, he dialed up France.

**Place: Paris, France**

Francis was enjoying his time eating dinner. No news from England, nor America. He was about to take a sip from his wine when his phone vibrated on the table. Startled and carefully held his glass before it spilled on his clothes, he answered it.

"Bonjour! How are you Alfred?" he said cheerfully.

"Francis... Fly to New York, please" Alfred replied, the tone of his voice made Francis worried.

"Huh? What happened?"

"It's Matthew. He's... He's...-"

Francis immediately stood up and walked quickly to his room. Then stopped to go get his wine and drank it.

"I'm on my way, I'll be taking the fastest jet I can find" he said and hung up, off to pack his clothes for his flight to New York.

**8 hours later...**

**Place: Hospital - Albany, New York**

Francis sat next to the sleeping Canadian along with Alfred, who was standing on the other side of the bed. The beeping noises from the machine showed his heart beat. It showed and sounded normal, which was good. Alfred felt bad for the Frenchmen, who was staring at his brother. As if he was heavily thinking about something.

"Who did this to him Al...?" Francis finally said, looking up slightly to the American boy.

He didn't know how to answer. "I don't know... We were just having a little conversation and this guy was on the roof and..."

"Did you see who are what he looked like?" He interrupted him, wanting to get to the point.

The beeping noises from the machine echoed a pattern throughout the room, as Alfred thought about it for a quick while. "N-no... I don't have any idea"

Francis sighed heavily and glanced at the Canadian in bed. "I'm staying here with him until he recovers or when the shooter is revealed," He looked back at Alfred. "Mind if... I stay at your place?"

The American nods. "I'll be going then..." he started to walk towards to door.

"Hey Alfred"

He stopped and turned his head slightly. "Yeah?"

"Find out who shot Matthew and let me know as soon as possible"

He nods again and opens the door slowly. Ever more slowly, he closes the door which barely made a sound.

* * *

**Eeyup, I fooled you (most of you at least). It was Canada that got shot, not America .w.**


	8. Winter

**Chapter 8**

_Iceland quickly takes out a photo from his bag underneath his seat and hands it to him._

_"There happened to be a Finnish guard to take this picture" he said, not making eye contact with him._

_Finland slowly takes it, scared of what the picture holds and even more slowly examines it._

_Iceland swore he saw him tremble._

The pictured showed a birds-eye view of what was going on. There showed two figures, both the same height. One looked like it was never touched, the other looked in horrible condition.

"M-my god..." Finland couldn't bare it anymore. A tear rolls down, more joining it.

Iceland hugged the Finnish boy. "... Everything will be alright"

"Alright!? ALRIGHT!?" He yelled on his friend's shirt. "He's going to die!"

Iceland didn't know what to do but comfort him, he just sat there and prayed Sweden would be okay.

**Place: Border of Russia and Finland-ish**

A scream cut through the silence of falling snow. Sweden was once again on all fours, panting heavily and loudly.

"... How stubborn" Russia said, crossing his arms. His plan of tiring the Swede out worked, but he didn't even surrender yet. "Are you ever going to give up?" No reply cane out other than his breathing. The Russian sighs and walked up to him. "You're in horrible condition, I'm surprised you've gone this far"

"... I-I'm... n't... giv'ng up..." Sweden finally said, inhaling with each word he said. He was over his limit and was on the verge of blacking out. As much as he wanted to surrender, he didn't want to give up. He promised himself to get revenge from the years before, especially during the Finnish War. His legs were shaking as he tried to bring himself up, but fell even before he got a chance to try.

"... I take you are surrendering?" The violet eyed man whispers, as he witnessed his enemy lay there. Deep inside, he still held a small ray of sympathy for him. Everything else of sadism and the desire of winning devoured this small portion. Which was sad, and he even admitted it to himself. He grabbed a fistful of the blonde's hair and helped him at least sit up. Taking his arm to help bring up his dead weight, he let his sit on his legs.

The Swede's glasses where broken, barely making him unable to see what the man was doing. Why didn't he just end it right then and there? Why was he helping him? What is his motive? Question after question appeared in his blurred mind. His body was for once numb from the cold, but that was only since he was beaten so badly. Paralysis took its toll on his body, he became a doll attached to string. Russia pulling the strings as Sweden was being moved without complaint.

Once Russia was satisfied of the position he put him in, he sat in front of him. Sweden tried to concentrate at him, but his blurry vision couldn't make him out.

"Sweden... Your eyes" the Russian started off, his voice low.

"... What abo't them?"

"... They show a white flag"

The atmosphere and time itself had come to a hibernation state. His aqua eyes stared back at the violet eyes, wherever they maybe. It was as if... those eyes could see through him. Those eyes knew he wanted to give up, it was his own eyes trying to block that path. Just like that, he was seen through. At this point on his mind, he was completely surrounded on all sides. As if he regained his blurry vision, he looked straight at his opponent. His face was amazingly clear, he could see every detail from his clothes up to every strand of his light ashen hair. Blue eyes met purple and he opened his mouth slightly, whispering:

"*Jag överlämnande..."

With that, his eyes slowly fluttered shut. His upper body falls forward, head first, to the soft snow below him.

Russia stared at him for a moment, not sure what to do next. England for sure was busy, so all he could do was sit there. The temperature on his back suddenly drops and he turned around to see a ghost like figure behind him. The figure wore a tattered cape, a circular hat that had a short arrow pointing up on the middle, it had a mustache, and it was floating.

"General **Zima, you came." Russia said, recognizing the person easily.

Gen. Winter floated to the laying body and looked at it in silence, then looked at his comrade.

"Do you mind doing me a favor and take him to a hospital in Finland?" Russia said, and smiled at him, "because if I went there, I might be taken under suspicion, da?"

The ghostly figure nodded and picked the Swede up. He held him close to his chest and flew up, then towards Finland. Russia watched him go then turns around, walking and limping back to his home. Which was ridiculously a long way. Maybe he should of asked him to take him home first...

* * *

*Ja överlämnande - I surrender in Swedish

**Zima - Winter in Russian

* * *

-World War III begins

-Russia and Sweden at war

-England and Norway at war

-Russia wins

* * *

Allied Forces: 1

Nordic Five: 0

* * *

**I didn't choose on who would win, I asked my fans on FB to see who should win. So... Yeah... Don't hate me ;w;**


End file.
